


Comforting hugs

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [56]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Daryl sometimes doesn't know how to deal with everything





	Comforting hugs

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: hug

Like through a haze, he heard Carol's cries, felt the uncontrolled trembling of her skinny body. Lost of words, all he could do was to hold her.

Finally, she had to face the truth. Sophia was gone. Everyone had known it for a while already, but Carol had refused to accept it. Daryl had prayed for a wonder together with her though deep inside he had long accepted it that all hope for this world would be in vain.

They had opened the barn this morning, had killed all the zombies, despite Beth crying and Hershel cursing them. Then, when everyone thought it was over, Sophia stumbled out of the door. Or what had reminded of her; an empty shell, only driven by her lowest instincts.

Daryl had lifted the crossbow when he suddenly remembered her soft voice, her shy smile. His hands had started to tremble, his sight blurred. The loud bang let him shudder. It had been Rick who had brought it to an end.

Carol's animal-like outcry tore him out of his reverie. When she broke down, he caught her in his arms, hold her tight. But maybe it was only because he himself needed this hug.

**Author's Note:**

> written for: anything drabble (Dreamwidth)


End file.
